DBZ Song Parody Compendium
by RogueMoon
Summary: A collection of song parodies written by me based on DBZ. I'll post other people's too if they'd like. *New parody!!! *
1. Contents

Hello and welcome to the Dragon Ball Z Song Parody Compendium. This is simply a collection of song parodies written by myself, Rogue Moon, unless otherwise stated. Each chapter after this is a different parody. The songs range from being corny to kinky to fairly emotional. Thank you for taking the time to look this over.

~Rogue Moon

Contents:

Chapter 1: Contents and welcome letter.

Chapter 2: "Whoops! I Did It Again!" sung by Chibi Goku during the original Dragon Ball series. Done to the tune of "Oops! I Did It Again!" by Britney Spears. I have no love for Mrs. Spears, but the song just fit far too well.

Chapter 3: "Bulma Got Back" sung by Vegeta about why he likes Bulma. Done to the tune of "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix A Lot.

Chapter 4: "Its You" sung by Bulma about Vegeta. Done to the tune of "I Do" by Toya.

Chapter 5: "The Loneliness Within" sung by Vegeta about himself. Done to the tune of "All I Really Want" by Alanis Morrisette.

Chapter 6: "Fighter" sung by Gohan to Chichi. Done to the tune of "Hunter" by Dido. This one was written for Zelda who likes Gohan (she knows who she is).

Chapter 7: "One Year" sung by no one about the year before Vegeta and Nappa came. Done to the tune of "One Week" by BareNakedLadies. This one took the longest for me to come up with, so you better like it.

Chapter 8: "Saiya-jin Girls" sung by Pan and Bra. Done to the tune of "Barbie Girl" by Aqua.

Chapter 9: "Heartless Android" sung by Kuririn and the gang about and to Chichi when she finds out about Goku being infected by the Androids' virus. Done to the tune of "Smooth Criminal" by Alien Ant Farm.

Chapter 10: "Sweet Mirai Trunks" sung by Mirai Bulma. Done to the tune of "Suite Madame Blue" by Styx.

Chapter 11: "No Matter, Forever" sung by …Piccolo?! Done to the tune of "Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira.

Chapter 12: "Saiya-jin Prince" sung by Vegeta. Done to the tune of "Renegade" by Styx.

Chapter 13: "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" sung by Freiza. Done to the tune of "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benetar.

Chapter 14: "His Look" sung by others about Vegeta when he sacrifices himself in an attempt to destroy Majin Buu. Done to the tune of "The Look" by Roxette.


	2. Whoops I Did It Again

Song parody of "Oops, I did it again" by Britney Spears  
  
Sung by Goku in the Dragon Ball series  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or its characters or Britney or her song  
  
"Whoops! I did it again!"  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
  
  
I think I did it again  
  
I looked at the moon  
  
Now I'm going Oozaaru  
  
Oh Kuso  
  
It don't sound like much  
  
But that doesn't mean  
  
That I'm in control  
  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Oh Kuso, Kuso!  
  
  
  
Whoops! I did it again  
  
I looked at the moon  
  
And it was so full  
  
Oh Kuso, Kuso!  
  
Whoops! You think I'll know  
  
That I won't crush you, but  
  
I'm just that innocent  
  
  
  
You see my problem is this  
  
I become a monkey  
  
Three stories tall, crazy as hell  
  
I roar, crushing the cars  
  
Can't you see I'm a fool?  
  
In so many ways  
  
But to lose all my senses  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Kuso, oh!  
  
  
  
Whoops! I did it again  
  
I looked at the moon  
  
And it was so full  
  
Oh Kuso, Kuso!  
  
Whoops! You think I'll know  
  
That I won't crush you, but  
  
I'm just that innocent  
  
  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
  
  
Spoken:  
  
  
  
Goku: "Don't you know, a monster comes out when the moon is full"  
  
  
  
Bulma: "Oh, yeah, right. What're' we, telling campfire stories here?"  
  
  
  
Goku: "But it's true! It killed my grandpa and smashed my house and the trees and EVERYTHING! But I don't know what it looks like, I was asleep."  
  
  
  
Oolong: -gulp- "Should we test it?"  
  
  
  
Bulma: "Goku, whatever you do don't look there, okay! Just don't look THERE!"  
  
  
  
Goku: "Where?"  
  
  
  
Sung:  
  
  
  
Whoops! I did it again  
  
Looked over there  
  
At the full moon, oh Kuso  
  
Whoops! You think I won't crush you  
  
I'm just that innocent 


	3. Bulma Got Back

Disclaimer: I own this parody song (I came up with it), but since I'm not making money off it, it don't matter. Don't own charaters, don't own original song, don't sue.  
  
Sung to "baby got back" by Sir Mix A Lot  
  
Bulma got back  
  
Oh...my...god  
  
18, look at her butt  
  
It's so big  
  
She looks like one of those fighter guys' girlfriends  
  
Who understands those fighter guys?  
  
They only talk to her because  
  
she looks like a total prostitute, ok?  
  
I mean her butt!  
  
It's just so big  
  
I can't believe it's just so round  
  
It's like out there  
  
I mean, it's gross  
  
Look!  
  
she's just so...Bulma!  
  
I like Bulmas' butt and I cannot lie  
  
You other fighters can't deny  
  
That when Bulma walks in with her itty bitty waist  
  
And her round thing in your face  
  
You get sprung  
  
Wanna pull up tucked  
  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
  
Deep in the shorts she's wearing  
  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
  
Oh, baby, I wanna get wit ya  
  
And take you on your floor  
  
My conscious tried to warn me  
  
But with that butt you got  
  
Makes me so horny  
  
Ooh, rub your smooth skin  
  
You say you won't fix the chamber?  
  
Well excuse me, -use me,  
  
cuz you ain't that average onna  
  
I've seen her dancin'  
  
To hell with romancin'  
  
Sweat, wet,  
  
got it goin like a turbo 'vette  
  
I'm tired of her magazines  
  
Saying weaklings are the thing  
  
Take the average saiya-jin and ask him what?  
  
She gotta pack much back  
  
So, Fighters (yeah?) Fighters (yeah?)  
  
Has your human woman got the butt (hell yeah!)  
  
Well tell her to  
  
shake it (shake it)  
  
shake it (shake it)  
  
shake that healthy butt  
  
Bulma got back  
  
(brilliant Brains with Oakland booty)  
  
Bulma got back  
  
I like her round and big  
  
And when I'm yellin' at her  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
I'm actin like an animal  
  
Now here's my scandal  
  
I wanna get you down  
  
And uh! Double up uh! Uh!  
  
I ain't talkin bout workin  
  
On inventions for my grav. Machine  
  
I like you real thick and juicy  
  
So show that juicy double  
  
Ve-ge-ta's in trouble  
  
Beggin for a piece of that bubble  
  
So I'm lookin' at the idiot box  
  
Watchin' these bimbos walkin like hoes  
  
You can have them bimbos  
  
I'll keep my women like fighters  
  
A word to the Blue haired genius  
  
I wanna get with ya  
  
I might cus, won't hit ya  
  
But I gotta be straight  
  
When I say I wanna *moan*  
  
Til the break of dawn!  
  
Bulma got it goin on  
  
Yamcha won't like this song  
  
Cuz that punk lie to hit and quit it  
  
But I'd rather stay and play  
  
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
  
So Bulma (yeah?), Bulma (yeah?)  
  
If you wanna roll on the floor tonight (yeah!)  
  
Then turn around  
  
Stick it out  
  
All the Z-fighters got to shout  
  
Bulma got back  
  
(Angel face with the Oakland booty)  
  
Yeah Bulma  
  
When it comes to females  
  
Cosmo ain't got nothin to do with my selection  
  
36-24-36?  
  
'Cause she's only 5'3"!  
  
So your boyfriend cheats on you  
  
So play workout tapes by Fonda  
  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her capsule  
  
This Saiya-jin don't want none unless you've got buns, Hun  
  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
  
But please don't lose that butt  
  
The baka wanna play that hard roll  
  
And tell you that the butt can go  
  
So he toss it and leave it  
  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
  
So Yamcha left you flat  
  
Well I ain't down with dat  
  
Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin  
  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
  
To the grav. Chamber for three days  
  
You got me, Miss. Briefs  
  
Give me a kiss, I can't resist ya'  
  
Great body and brains didn't miss ya'  
  
Some bakayaro tried to dis  
  
Cuz this girl was on my list  
  
He had game but he chose to ditch her  
  
And pulled up quick to get with her  
  
So Bulma since your butt is round  
  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
  
Come train with me and kick them nasty thoughts  
  
Bulma got back  
  
Little in the middle, but Bulma got back 


	4. Its you

Disclaimer: I own this parody song (I came up with it), but since I'm not making money off it, it don't matter. Don't own characters, don't own original song, don't sue.  
  
Sung to 'I Do" by Toya  
  
Bulma sings this one  
  
It's you  
  
He was a 5 foot stallion  
  
Say the story of a king  
  
He was the kind  
  
That made you wonder  
  
How he put down the love  
  
He had a ki-blast in his pocket  
  
My screamin' in his ear  
  
He made my heart  
  
Start poputatin'  
  
Every time he came near  
  
He has a spankin' good bod  
  
For that tight wardrobe  
  
His pants was saggin', he was muscled  
  
His hair was spiked up  
  
He has his wrists bling-blinging  
  
And his black eyes were cold  
  
He tried to take over  
  
But I knew I had control  
  
Chorus:  
  
Its you  
  
I wonder if you feel  
  
The same way, I do  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
I entice you  
  
So come on shorty if  
  
You think you can roll  
  
Wit' an iced out playa  
  
Ballin' out of control  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
Me and my crew started workin'  
  
Made our way to the room  
  
It's time to activate my plan  
  
And give this hottie a show  
  
I twist hips, took a dip  
  
Roll my wrech in my hand  
  
And when he took his place  
  
To inspect it' me I felt fingertips  
  
On the small of my back  
  
So I had to react  
  
Like I was totally outraged and  
  
Told that boy to step back  
  
But when I looked deep in his eyes  
  
All I could see was his soul  
  
I'm bout to make this guy my man  
  
That I can tell you, fa 'sho  
  
Repeat Chorus (2x)  
  
Watch me drop, drop  
  
Invent it for the fighters who know  
  
Watch me pop, pop my ass  
  
As I fix and fuse  
  
Watch me stop, stop traffic  
  
As I walk through the room  
  
Knowin' all the fighters want me  
  
But all I want is you  
  
(I do)  
  
Watch me drop, drop  
  
Invent it for the fighters who know  
  
Watch me pop, pop my ass  
  
As I fix and fuse  
  
Watch me stop, stop traffic  
  
As I walk through the room  
  
Knowin' all the fighters want me  
  
But all I want is you  
  
Repeat Chorus (4x) 


	5. The Loneliness Within

Disclaimer: I own this parody song (I came up with it), but since I'm not making money off it, it don't matter. Don't own characters, don't own original song, don't sue.

This is an emotions parody song to _All I Really Want_ by Alanis Morrisette. Its Vegeta's thoughts during the three-year period before the Androids. This one is a little heavy…

'The Loneliness Within'

Do I stress you out

My words I fling to anger and push you away

And you say how typical

I don't want to face anything this week

I don't want to fight with you today

But I can't help it

There I go screaming at your word, the insults you sling like rocks

Slap me with these emotions

And it would knock me to the floor if I wasn't already there

If only you could see my soul

The loneliness within is tearing me apart

A voice in the emptiness

The loneliness within is forgiveness

Do I wear you out

You must wonder why I push you all the time

I am dogged by the pain of loneliness

I am too alone

I want sympathy but I can't handle it

I am frustrated by your pity

And I am confused by the limitless length of your love

If only I could feel the same

And I'm trying hard not to make you leave

I am wanting all of your support

What I wouldn't give to find a family

Many others to share my pain

What I wouldn't give to have a friend

Enough about me, I want quite for a moment

Enough of the quiet, I want to go train for a while

My conflicts, my craziness, and all of my pompous pride

Cracking is my shield… my shield

Why can you not leave me out of this

Here can you handle silence?

Did you think about your bills, your ex, your deadlines

Or when I said you were gonna die

Or did you long for my destruction

And I need now is intellectual intercourse

A hole to bury this budding soul

And I have no concept of time, only that I haven't ascended

If only I could kill that saiya-jin

The loneliness within is familiar peace

A place that I can hide from others

The loneliness within is all I know of happiness

The loneliness within is comfort

A way to push emotions aside

The loneliness within is my Justice

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I bet you can tell by now who my favorite character is…

What did you think of this one, it's a little different than the others.


	6. Fighter

Disclaimer: I own this parody song (I came up with it), but since I'm not making money off it, it don't matter. Don't own characters, don't own original song, don't sue.

This is sung to: 'Hunter' by Dido. 

Gohan sings it.

And now:

Fighter

~~~~~~~~~~

With the light on

In my room

You know I'm up

When you get home

With one small peak

Through my door

You know I'm

Studying hard

If you were a Queen up there on your throne

Would you be wise enough to let me go

For this Prince you think you own

Wants to be a fighter again

Wants to see the world with friends again

To hunt with Piccolo again

So let me go

The books all read 

You look down 

Your voice is quiet

One long pause 

Then you begin 

"You need to get back to studying"

If you were a Queen up there on your throne

Would you be wise enough to let me go

For this Prince you think you own

Wants to be a fighter again

Wants to see the world with friends again

To hunt with Piccolo again

So let me go

For the books you've place in front of me

Are so boring now

And I can't say no to you

So I smile and nod my head

And all the while I'm wishing, wishing

I want to be a fighter again

Fly through the clouds on Kinto'un again

Hunt with Piccolo again

So let me go

~~~~~~~~

This one is for Zelda who loves Gohan. You know who you are ^.~!


	7. One Year

Disclaimer: *insert standard disclaimer here*

This is sung to: "One Week" by BareNakedLadies

Dubbies: 

Just so you know: 

"Cultivars" are what the "Sabiamen" are called in the manga

"Kaio-ken" is the "World Fist"

And now:

One Year

~~~~~~~~~~

It's been one year since Radditz came

Slammed Kuririn into a wall

And said "So weak"

Six months since Piccolo started

Training Gohan in the desert

Three months since Yajirobe gave up, quit for a bite to eat

Yesterday Vegeta came 

But it'll still be two days till Goku gets there

Hold up now and tell a joke

Kai make monkey stop, think

Tell him something funny

So Goku can train with him

In this strange afterlife

And Goku loves Chichi

Though she hit him with a fry pan

Hot like fire when he Ki train

Big like, big bang!

Because he's all 'bout explosions

He try to match wits, there is no chance

He has no clue

Like the Saiya-jins, Goku got a Ki blast

His is the Kaio-Ken

He gathers energy from the planet

Gonna catch Bubbles and get trained

He like to take a food break

Loves vanilla 'cause it's the finest of the flavors

Gotta get this done so he can fight Vegeta

His power is gonna grow

And it's so dangerous

But he never signs a waver

How can catching a monkey 

Make him stronger

Tryin' so hard to run in high grav.

Vegeta is laughing when Yamcha dies

Nappa likes to kill, his next victim?

It's Chaozu

They have a tendency to blast at things

Blow them up

They have a history of destroying planets

It's been one year since Radditz came

Turned to Goku

And said "Hey Brother"

Eleven months since Chichi started

Harassing everyone around her

Three months since Bulma cheered, fixed Radditz'scanner

Yesterday Vegeta came 

But it'll still be two days till Goku gets there

Nappa plant the fighting Cultivars

Give them growth food and they pop from the ground

Fighting them for sport to waste time

Got to fight one on one

They hope it does some good

Like Chichi, they're getting frantic

Like Bulma, desperate

But they're never gonna give up

Turtle Hermit makes a pass at Bulma

He gets a backhand

She say they got to worry 'bout other things

Goku runs down Snake Way

Wishin' he had lunch

King Enma's a really *Big* guy

Baba says its no use 'cause she 

Can't read the future in her ball 

This time and Bulma is still 

Dealing with the pervert

Gotta keep the Saiya-jins occupied

'Cause they gotta wait 

For Goku to arrive

So he can beat them up real good

How can catching a monkey 

Make him stronger

Tryin' so hard to run in high grav.

Vegeta is laughing when Yamcha dies

Nappa likes to kill, his next victim?

It's Chaozu

They have a tendency to blast at things

Blow them up

They have a history of destroying planets

It's been one year since Radditz came

Kidnapped Gohan and flew

Told Goku to kill a hundred men

Six months since King Kai started

Training Goku his best move

Three hours since Vegeta sneered, 

Gave the senshi some time

Piccolo has just died 

But it'll still be one hour till Goku gets there

It'll still be one hour 'til Goku gets there…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what do you think? You better like it, 'cause it took me forever to finish this!


	8. Saiya-jin Girls

Disclaimer: *Insert standard disclaimer*

Sung to the tune of "Barbie Girl" by Aqua.

Bra and Pan sing this.

And Now:

Saiya-jin Girls

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Hi Bra!   
- Hi Pan!   
- You wanna go for a ride?   
- Sure, Pan!   
- Jump in!   
- Ha ha ha ha!   
  
The last Saiya-jin girls in this Universe   
Life in space, is kinda scary   
We've got spiky hair, spandex underwear   
Imagination, life is our creation   
  
Come on, Bra, let's go party   
  
The last Saiya-jin girls in this Universe   
Life in space, is kinda scary   
We've got spiky hair, spandex underwear   
Imagination, life is our creation 

~I'm a blue haired girl in the humans world   
~Dressing up, take my time, I'm so pretty   
  


~I'm so strong, punch and kick, feel my power and pain   
~Look over here, watch me move, dance party   
  
You can't touch, you can't play   
Our fathers will kick your ass, oooh whoa   
  
The last Saiya-jin girls in this Universe   
Life in space, is kinda scary   
We've got spiky hair, spandex underwear   
Imagination, life is our creation   
   
Come on, Bra, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah   
Come on, Pan, let's go party, oooh, oooh   
Come on, Bra, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah   
Come on, Pan, let's go party, oooh, oooh   
  
~I can walk, I can talk, do whatever I please   
~Always look like a star, I don't beg on my knees   
  


~Come jump in, your my friend, let us do it again   
~Hit the town, fool around, let's go party   
  
You can't touch, you can't play   
Our fathers will kick your ass 

You can't touch, you can't play   
Our fathers will kick your ass   
  


Come on, Bra, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah   
Come on, Pan, let's go party, oooh, oooh   
Come on, Bra, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah   
Come on, Pan, let's go party, oooh, oooh   
  
The last Saiya-jin girls in this Universe   
Life in space, is kinda scary   
We've got spiky hair, spandex underwear   
Imagination, life is our creation   
   
The last Saiya-jin girls in this Universe   
Life in space, is kinda scary   
We've got spiky hair, spandex underwear   
Imagination, life is our creation   
   
Come on, Bra, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah   
Come on, Pan, let's go party, oooh, oooh   
Come on, Bra, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah   
Come on, Pan, let's go party, oooh, oooh   
  
- Oh, I'm having so much fun!   
- Well, Bra, we're just getting started!   
- Oh, I love this Pan!


	9. Heartless Android

Disclaimer: *Insert standard "I-don't-own-anything-but-the-words-to-the-parody-because-I-came-up-with-them" disclaimer here*

Sung to "Suite Madame Blue" By Styx

Sung by Mirai Bulma to Mirai Trunks

And now: Sweet Mirai Trunks

* * *

Time, into time

You must go to the past

I know I'm a fool but what can I say

Whatever the price we'll pay

For them

Mirai Trunks

Once, long ago

Your father lived

And the world shook in fear

But the androids killed him

He's so far away

I long for the past

And dream of the days with him

Mirai Trunks

Sweet Mirai Trunks get into the chamber

You're not a child any more

Sweet Mirai Trunks this future has all but past

So armed with your sword

We make our own rules

You'll change the world and more

Time-stream's Door...

In the past, In the past, In the past, In the Past!

In the past, In the past, In the past, In the Past!

In the past, In the past, In the past, In the Past!

In the past, In the past, In the past, In the Past!

In the past, In the past, In the past, In the Past!

In the past, In the past, In the past, In the Past!

Sweet Mirai Trunks get into the chamber

You're not a child any more

Sweet Mirai Trunks you must go to the past

So lift up your heart

And make a new start

Lead us away from here...


	10. Sweet Mirai Trunks

Disclaimer: *Insert standard "I-don't-own-anything-but-the-words-to-the-parody-because-I-came-up-with-them" disclaimer here*

Sung to "Suite Madame Blue" By Styx

Sung by Mirai Bulma to Mirai Trunks

And now: Sweet Mirai Trunks

* * *

Time, into time

You must go to the past

I know I'm a fool but what can I say

Whatever the price we'll pay

For them

Mirai Trunks

Once, long ago

Your father lived

And the world shook in fear

But the androids killed him

He's so far away

I long for the past

And dream of the days with him

Mirai Trunks

Sweet Mirai Trunks get into the chamber

You're not a child any more

Sweet Mirai Trunks this future has all but past

So armed with your sword

We make our own rules

You'll change the world and more

Time-stream's Door...

In the past, In the past, In the past, In the Past!

In the past, In the past, In the past, In the Past!

In the past, In the past, In the past, In the Past!

In the past, In the past, In the past, In the Past!

In the past, In the past, In the past, In the Past!

In the past, In the past, In the past, In the Past!

Sweet Mirai Trunks get into the chamber

You're not a child any more

Sweet Mirai Trunks you must go to the past

So lift up your heart

And make a new start

Lead us away from here...


	11. No Matter, Forever

Disclaimer: I've done this before, do I really need to say it? Fine. I don't own original song or tune, I don't on Dragon Ball or any of the characters, I just like to make fun of them.

Sung to "Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira

Sung by… Piccolo?!

During the Cell saga

And now:

No Matter, Forever

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lucky you were born that strong and sweet  
So I could learn to laugh with you  
Lucky that I learned to so quickly   
The lucky fact of your existence  
Gohan I would kill the Androids slowly  
To ease the pain I see in you  
Never could imagine I would do this   
Befriend the son of my first nemesis

Le ro lo le lo le  
Le ro lo le lo le  
Can't they see... I am your friend

No Matter, Forever  
You're meant to be together  
I'll be there and he'll be near  
And that's his death I fear

You're saddened, you're angry  
You'll have to fight Cell

We can't always play by ear  
And this' our death I fear

Lucky that my limbs re-grow  
They spill blood like a fountain  
Lucky that we fight within a ring  
So we don't destroy all the mountains  
Lucky we have strong friends like Vegeta  
To give cover fire when we need it  
And this Ki blast for no other  
Blasting Cell to the next dimension

Le ro lo le lo le  
le ro lo le lo le 

At your feet... He's at your feet

Le ro lo le lo le  
le ro lo le lo le 

We can fly, shoot him again

Le ro lo le le le lo le

Fire one more time  
That he'll die   
Lost in the smoke

No Matter, forever  
You're meant to be together  
I'll be there and he'll be near  
And that's his death I fear

You're saddened, you're angry  
You'll have to fight Cell

There's nothing left to fear  
If you give it all you've got

No Matter, forever  
You're meant to be together  
I'll be there and he'll be near  
And that's his death I fear

You're saddened, you're angry  
You'll have to fight Cell

There's nothing left to fear  
If you give it all you've got


	12. Saiya-jin Prince

Discliamer: Don't own original song, don't own characters. *Do* own this parody.

Sung to "Renegade" by Styx

Sung by Vegeta

And Now:

Saiya-jin Prince

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakkorotto, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of Frezia  
Zarbon has put an end to my running and I have no place called home  
Oh Bulma, I can hear you a crying you're so scared and all alone  
Ginyu is coming down from the skies and we don't have very long 

The jig is up, the news is out  
He finally caught me  
The Saiya-jin Prince who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This'll be the end today  
Of the Saiya-jin race 

Kakkorotto, I've been years as his slave and had deep hate in my heart  
Lord Frezia said 'Get him dead or alive' and it's for sure he'll see me dead  
Dear Papa I can hear you cryin', you're so angry in the afterlife  
Ginyu is comin' down from the skies and I don't have very long 

The jig is up, the news is out  
He finally caught me  
The Saiya-jin Prince who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
I won't have revenge today  
For the Saiya-jin race 

Kakkorotto, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of Frezia  
Zarbon has put an end to my running and I have no place called home 

The jig is up, the news is out  
He finally caught me  
The Saiya-jin Prince who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This'll be the end today  
Of the Saiya-jin race


	13. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Disclaimer: Don't own original song or characters. Do semi-own this parody…. Some of the words are mine…

Sung to: "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar

Sung by Frieza

"Hit Me With You Best Shot" (didn't even have to change the title…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well you're a real tough Saiya-jin with a long history

Of defeating evil men like the Ginyu Force

That'll stop, I'll blast you to death

Power up your Ki, let's get down to it!

Hit me with your best shot!

Why don't you hit me with your best shot?

Hit me with your best shot!

Fire away!

You're getting angry 'cause I don't fight fair

But that don't matter, I'll kill you all

Knock me down, it's all in vain

I'll get right back on my feet again

Hit me with your best shot!

Why don't you hit me with your best shot?

Hit me with your best shot!

Fire away!

Well you're a real tough Saiya-jin with a strong Ki blast

But that won't help when I transform

Before I put another notch in my lipstick case

You better make sure you fight full strength!

Hit me with your best shot!

Why don't you hit me with your best shot?

Hit me with your best shot!

Fire away!

Hit me with your best shot!

Why don't you hit me with your best shot?

Hit me with your best shot!

Fire away!


	14. His Look

Discliamer: Don't own original song, don't own Dragon Ball peeps.

Sung to "The Look" by Roxette

Sung by others about Vegeta when he sacrifices himself in an attempt to destroy Majin Buu

And Now:

His Look

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1-2-3-4 screaming at a lizard, 

Punching like a meteor, 

He was a juvenile scam. 

Never was a quitter, 

Nasty like a monster, 

He's got the look. 

They say he's Hell bound 

Cause hell got his number when

He blew up a planet, 

Guilty is his colour. 

His longing is a wild ape, 

He's got the look.  

He's got the look. He's got the look. 

Anger in the blood can make a black-haired man turn gold. 

And everything he'll ever do he'll do for them 

And we go: la la la la la he's got the look. 

Fire at the Majin,

Naked is his soul,

His anger's a disguise. 

Blasting at the pink bum, 

Screaming like a mad man, 

He's got the look. 

Saying his goodbye, 

Punching like a meteor, 

He's a murderous man. 

Bulma is his heaven, 

Bleeding is the dark land, 

He's got the look.

And he goes: na na na na na na na na. 


End file.
